My Soldier
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: Exists in the bp!Kurt universe. Blaine's a soldier who gets to see Kurt every seven months, for about two months, then he has to leave again. He ends up getting Kurt, his fiancé, pregnant. But they write each other everyday. First chapter is really short, but I WILL update soon. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This all exists in the bp!Kurt universe. Comment if you'd like to see a bp!Kurt OR bp!Blaine story without an army plot to go with it in the reviews. Remember to R &R! Enjoy! **

Kurt waited for his fiancé in their bedroom. Blaine agreed tonight, they would try to make a child together. See, Kurt was born a male, but with ovaries, uterus, and of course, a vagina. So he also dealt with stuff like periods. But his beautiful Blaine was always there to comfort him.

Blaine walked in the bedroom to see Kurt stark naked.

"You're so beautiful." Kurt blushed as Blaine kissed him sweetly.

They made love that night, and the next morning, Kurt checked the test in their bathroom. While Blaine waited patiently on the edge of the bed. He walked out, looking down at the floor.

"Oh sweetie, we can-" Kurt looked up grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Kurt squealed with joy. Blaine jumped off the bed and gave his fiancé a big hug.

"I'm gonna be a-" Before Blaine could finish his sentence, he got a call. It was from his general.

 _"Anderson, get to the airport stat! We need you Afghanistan ASAP!" His general said in a hurry._

"Yes sir, I will sir. I just have to get my check up to see if I can go. Yes sir, I promise sir. I'll tell Kurt sir." Blaine hung up.

"That was Chief, I need to get to the airport. But not until I see our baby's first sonogram."

 **Two Months Later**

Kurt laid on the cot as Blaine firmly grasped his hand as he shivered at the cold touch of the gel on his growing stomach.

"Shhh baby, it's okay." Blaine cooed.

Dr. Wu hovered the wand and Blaine's eyes sparkled with tears, "It's a girl!" The older man explaimed.

Kurt looked up at Blaine to see him tearing up. "Baby?"

"I'm so happy Kurt." He kissed his fiancé smiling.

They were so happy. But Kurt wouldn't see Blaine for 7 months...December, when he was due.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Date: June 8th, 2016_**

 ** _Dear Blaine,_**

 ** _It's me, your fiancé. I miss you like crazy Blaine. Today, I went to my second ultrasound. They say the baby's doing great. I've even thought of some names. Abigail, Lizzie, or Allison. I hope you like the names I picked. You said that Abigail is your favorite cousin, that's where I got her name. We also went to her wedding to her wife Allison, that's where I got hers, and Lizzie is short for Elizabeth, which was my mom's name._**

 ** _Please respond back as soon as you can Blainey Bear._**

 ** _Your Beloved,_**  
 ** _Kurt._**

That was the very first letter Kurt ever sent to Blaine, and it wasn't the last. That night, Kurt got to skype with Blaine for as long as an hour.

"Hi baby!" Kurt grinned excitedly, just happy to see his fiancé again. He hadn't heard from him in two whole weeks, so this is the first time they'd get to talk, because all army men and women get at _least_ one hour to skype with loved ones they left back home, as the general did that two with his wife and two kids.

"Hi Kurtie Wurtie, how's our little angel."

"She's doing great, still small inside my tummy. But we miss you very much!" Blaine at the cuteness of the boy in front of him, who was rubbing his growing tummy.

"How're you? I miss you so much Kurt." Kurt smiled at Blaine's admiration, it always made him feel important.

"I'm good, trying to eat right and my morning sickness and mood-swings have started. I got sick in the middle of dance class today at NYADA. Casandra chewed me out until I told her my situation she cooled off, and said I could take the rest of class off. She even talked to Carmen and Carmen told me that when I get to 5 months I can start doing school from home."

Blaine frowned in sympathy, he hated hearing about Kurt in pain, but he knew he'd be there soon, or a least try to get there soon.

"Hey Kurt, don't let _anyone_ get you down, and if they do, write me an immediate letter, I mean it." Blaine said seriously.

"I will babe, I will. Also, I wanna say you look super sexy back in your uniform," Blaine blushed, looking down with a smile, "But I wanted to tell you that I adopted this little guy, c'mere Dalton." Kurt patted his lap and a small Goldendoodle (Golden Retriever and Labradoodle) mix jumped onto Kurt's lap which led Kurt to scratching behind his ear, that being little Dalton's favorite spot.

"This Dalton, I adopted him about a week ago and he's learning so quickly." Kurt smiled down at the little pup as Blaine stared down teary-eyed at the little cute playmate.

"He's adorable Kurt, so adorable. And he has big brown eyes, and he even looks as happy as me." Blaine cooed, knowing that Kurt could use a little buddy around since he couldn't be, and he loved seeing Kurt so content. It made him happier then he's ever been to see Kurt as happy as he was know, well close, the birth of their baby would replace it, and so would their wedding. But for now, behind his proposal a two years ago (Blaine being the army kept putting their planning on hold), was his favorite memory.

"He does, doesn't he. I better let you get to bed. Can't have my big, strong, army man get less then 12 hours of sleep." Blaine blushed darker, resembling a dark-reded rose.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt blew Blaine a kiss and logged out, tired as a his pet Dalton.

At the other end, a fellow cadet stopped by Blaine's tent.

"Blaine?" The curly haired dirty blonde asked. Blaine looked at the younger man and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine Reed, thanks." Reed just nodded and walked past. Reed Van Kamp was new to the army, but had it in his blood, his dad being in the navy and his mom used to be in the air force for 8 long years.

The next day, Kurt woke up and made his breakfast, realizing he was late for school.

"It's 8:25, DAMN!, I'm late for school!" Kurt yelled as he saw the clock. He furiously tried to button his jeans, his belly becoming more prominent by the day. When he did he grabbed his bag and an apple and rushed out the door.

While Kurt was at school, Blaine was getting ready to go out with his fellow cadets when one of them walked inside.

"Oh, hey Wes." Wes just gave him a smile and handed him a letter and a wink, walking out.

Blaine opened the letter and smiled, reading it. "Awe." He said, reading the note from his fiancé. He quickly, but lovely wrote a note to Kurt and ran to Wes, giving him the note to give to the P.O.

"7 more months..." Blaine mumbled to himself, bittersweetly.


	3. (Author's Note)

**Ok, so I'm gonna make this clear. I hide references in my stories, and the first person to spot all of them...will get a special surprise. I'll update this in the future when I add more. But in all of my Glee Fics, find all the hidden references to the show and it's continuity. Who can do it first?...Let's find out...  
Comment on one of my multi-chaptered or incomplete Glee fics to tell me if you think you've found all of them. Tell me the ones you found and I'll tell you if you've found them all or not.  
Enjoy this mini challenge !  
~Lexi In Wonderland!**


End file.
